gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Kinder (Episode)
"Die Kinder" (im Original: "The Children") ist die zehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die vierzigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alex Graves. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 15. Juni 2014 auf dem US-amerikanischen Fernsehsender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 4. August 2014 auf Sky. Inhalt Jon Schnee wagt sich allein und unbewaffnet ins Gebiet der Wildlinge, um mit deren Anführer Manke Rayder zu verhandeln. In Königsmund weigert sich Cersei eine arrangierte Ehe mit Loras Tyrell einzugehen, während ihr Bruder Tyrion auf seine Hinrichtung wartet und noch ein letztes Mal die Nähe zu seiner Ex-Geliebten Shae sucht. Daenerys muss unterdessen erkennen, dass ihre Drachen immer schwerer zu kontrollieren sind. Nach dem Kampf zwischen Brienne von Tarth und Sandor Clegane um Arya gelingt es dem Mädchen zu entkommen und auf ein Handelsschiff Richtung Braavos zu gelangen. :Text: Sky Handlung An und hinter der Mauer Im Norden macht sich Jon Schnee nach der Schlacht um die Mauer und die Schwarze Festung zum Lager von Manke Rayder auf. Er will ihn töten, damit sich die unter ihm geeinten Wildlingsverbände auflösen, denn einem zweiten Angriff wird die Nachtwache nicht standhalten können. Manke gewährt Jon Einlass in sein Zelt, da dieser vorgibt, dass man ihn zu Verhandlungen mit dem König-jenseits-der-Mauer schicken würde. Die beiden trinken auf ihre gefallenen Leute (vor allem auf Ygritte, Grenn & den Riesen Mag) und Manke verspricht Jon, dass seine Armee niemanden etwas tun werde, wenn sie den Tunnel gen Süden nutzen dürfen. Das Freie Volk wolle sich nur hinter der Mauer vor den Weißen Wanderern verschanzen. Weigert die Nachtwache sich jedoch, werden beim nächsten Angriff alle Brüder getötet. Während der Verhandlungen erkennt Manke jedoch Jons wahre Absicht hinter seinem Besuch und plötzlich ertönen Signalhörner, die - auch zu Jons Verwunderung - Reiter ankündigen. thumb|300px|Stannis Baratheon und Davos Seewert schlagen jenseits der Mauer Manke Rayders Armee. Stannis Baratheon landete mit seiner Armee bei Ostwacht an der See, schlägt von zwei Seiten die überraschte Wildlingsarmee nieder und umzingelt Mankes Lager. Stannis und Davos Seewert treten vor Manke und Jon, der sich gegenüber Stannis als Sohn von Eddard Stark zu erkennen gibt. Auf Anraten Jons nimmt Stannis Manke Rayder gefangen und lässt die toten Wildlinge verbrennen, um Wiedergänger vorzubeugen. Nach Mankes Festnahme werden in der Schwarzen Festung - im Beisein von Stannis' Familie und seines Gefolges - die verstorbenen Brüder der Nachtwache geehrt und verbrannt. Jon besucht den in der Nacht festgenommenen Tormund, dessen Verletzungen von Maester Aemon behandelt wurden. Er fragt ihn nach Bestattungsriten des Freien Volks, doch Tormund hält dies für unsinnig. Tormund fragt Jon, ob er Ygritte geliebt habe und bittet ihn darum, sie im wahren Norden zu bestatten; da wo sie hingehöre. Jon begibt sich mit Ygrittes Leichnam jenseits der Mauer und äschert sie unter Tränen neben einem Wehrholzbaum ein. In Königsmund In Königsmund behandelt Qyburn den im Sterben liegenden Gregor Clegane, der von Oberyn Martell im Zweikampf mit dem Gift des Totenkopfmantikors vergiftet wurde. Großmaester Pycelle behagen die experimentellen Behandlungsmethoden des von der Zitadelle der Maester wegen Menschenversuchen verwiesenen Qyburn überhaupt nicht, doch er wird von Cersei Lennister seines eigenen Labors verwiesen und Qyburn führt seine Behandlung mit Genehmigung Cerseis weiter, die das Labor daraufhin verlässt. thumb|300px|Qyburn versucht den vergifteten Ser Gregor Clegane zu heilen. Unterdessen sucht Cersei ihren Vater Tywin auf, der auf der Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Loras Tyrell besteht. Cersei, deren Sohn Joffrey bei seiner Hochzeit getötet und deren Tochter Myrcella nach Dorne gegeben wurde, möchte jedoch bei ihrem einzigen verbliebenen Kind Tommen in der Hauptstadt bleiben und nicht nach der Hochzeit nach Rosengarten in die Weite gehen. Sie droht ihrem Vater, dass sie allen die Wahrheit über ihre aus dem Inzest mit Jaime entstandenen Kindern sagen wolle, was Tywin allerdings nicht glauben will. Cersei verlässt die Unterredung mit ihrem Vater und geht zu ihrem Bruder Jaime, dem sie davon berichtet, dass sie ihrem Vater die Wahrheit über sie erzählte. Nach einem kurzem Streitgespräch über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft und über Tyrion, der ihretwegen im Kerker des Roten Bergfrieds sitzt, schlafen beide miteinander. In Essos In Meereen empfängt Daenerys derweil Untergebene, die mit allerlei Sorgen zu ihr kommen. Der alte Sklave Fennesz, der mit seiner Freiheit nicht umzugehen weiß, bittet Daenerys, wieder in den Dienst seines ehemaligen Herren Mighdal treten zu dürfen, da er sich in seinem Alter nicht mehr umorientieren könne und er als Lehrer im Dienste seines Meisters den Respekt seiner Kinder genoss. Daenerys erlaubt ihm, einen befristeten Vertrag mit seinem Meister aufzusetzen, was Daenerys' Berater Barristan Selmy mit Argwohn sieht, da die ehemaligen Sklavenhalter diese Situation ausnutzen würden.thumb|300px|Ein verzweifelter Vater zeigt Daenerys seine von Drogon getötete Tochter. Ein weiterer Mann tritt an Daenerys heran. Er erzählt davon, dass ihr Drache Drogon vom Himmel kam und seine Tochter Zalla lebendig verbrannte. Zu Danerys Füßen legt er den verbrannten Leichnam seiner Tochter, den er in ein Tuch wickelte. Daenerys erkundigt sich bei ihrer Dolmetscherin Missandei nach dem Alter des Mädchens und fragt Grauer Wurm, wann Drogon das letzte Mal gesehen wurde. Sie begibt sich zu den Katakomben, wo sie die beiden Drachen Viserion und Rhaegal in Ketten legt und die Katakomben mit einer Steintür verschließt. Jenseits der Mauer Jenseits der Mauer sind Bran, Sommer, Hodor, Meera und Jojen auf dem Weg zu dem Wehrholzbaum, der in Brans Vision erschien. Kurz vor dem Baum wird Jojen von einer skelettierten Hand festgehalten und zu Boden gezerrt. Aus dem schneebedeckten Boden erwachen Skelette, die die Reisenden angreifen. Bran dringt in den Geist Hodors ein und bekämpft gemeinsam mit Meera und Sommer die Skelette. Aus einer Höhle unter dem Wehrholzbaum tritt ein Mädchen hervor und fordert die Gruppe auf, ihr zu folgen. Der am Boden liegende Jojen wird von einem der Angreifer mehrmals in die Brust gestochen, und Meera erlöst ihren Bruder schließlich unter Trauer von seinem Leid. Bran, Hodor, Meera und Sommer laufen in die Höhle und das Kind schleudert eine Lichtkugel auf den toten Körper Jojens, damit er nicht als Wiedergänger erwacht. thumb|300px|Bran findet jenseits der Mauer den dreiäugigen Raben aus seinen Träumen. In der Höhle erklärt das Mädchen, dass die Magie, die die Skelette antreibt, in der Höhle keine Wirkung habe. Sie stellt sich als ein Kind des Waldes vor und führt Bran und seine Begleiter zu einem alten Mann, der sich als der Dreiäugige Rabe aus Brans Träumen herausstellt. Meera beklagt den Tod ihres Bruders Jojen, der sie alle zu ihm in die Höhle führte, doch der alte Mann erklärt ihr, dass Jojen seit seinem Aufbruch von seinem bevorstehenden Tod wusste und dennoch Bran zu ihm führen wollte. Er eröffnet Bran, dass dieser zwar nie mehr wieder gehen, dafür aber fliegen werde. Königsmund Tyrion Lennister liegt wach im Kerker von Königsmund, als plötzlich sein Bruder Jaime seine Zelle betritt und ihn befreit. Varys soll Tyrion in die Freien Städte nach Essos bringen und Jaime geleitet ihn zu Varys' Tür. Die beiden verabschieden sich, doch anstatt gleich zu Varys zu gehen, betritt Tyrion die Gemächer seines Vaters Tywin, wo er Shae in dessen Bett entdeckt und sie nach einem kurzen Kampf mit ihrer Halskette erdrosselt. thumb|300px|Tyrion tötet Shae mit ihrer Halskette. Er nimmt eine Armbrust von der Wand und begibt sich zum Aborterker, in dem Tywin sitzt. Sein Vater sagt ihm, dass er sich zwar den Tod Tyrions wünschte, er ihn aber niemals von Ilyn Payn hätte köpfen lassen, da Tyrion immer noch sein Sohn sei. Als Tywin Shae als tote Hure bezeichnet, schießt Tyrion einen Pfeil ab, der seinen Vater in die Brust trifft. Von dieser Tat entsetzt, sagt der wütende Tywin zu Tyrion, dass er nicht sein Sohn wäre. Tyrion lädt nach, sagt „Ich bin Dein Sohn. Ich war schon immer Dein Sohn“ und gibt einen tödlichen Treffer ab. Danach klopft er an Varys' Tür, der ihn in einer Kiste versteckt und ihn auf einem Schiff in die Freien Städten schmuggelt. Im Tal von Arryn Im Tal von Arryn treffen Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn auf Arya Stark, die ihren braavosischen Wassertanz übt. Sandor Clegane tritt hinter Arya hervor und wird von Podrick als Bluthund erkannt. Brienne erkennt indes Aryas Identität und erzählt ihr von dem heiligen Eid, den sie ihrer Mutter Catelyn einst schwor. Arya & vor allem Sandor zweifeln an Briennes Absicht, Arya nach Hause bringen zu wollen, zumal ihre Verwandten größtenteils tot sind und Winterfell eine Ruine ist. Es kommt schließlich zu einem Kampf zwischen Brienne und Clegane, den Brienne für sich entscheidet. thumb|300px|Arya gibt einem Kapitän aus Braavos die Münze von Jaqen H'ghar. Arya versteckt sich in der Zwischenzeit und nachdem Brienne und Podrick gegangen sind, geht sie zu dem schwer verletzten Bluthund, der sie bittet, ihm den Gnadenstoß zu geben. Arya, die sich von Cleganes provokanten Äußerungen, die sie zum Gnadenstoß animieren sollen, nicht beeindrucken lässt, nimmt ihm seinen Münzbeutel ab und lässt ihn zum Sterben zurück. Sie reitet nach Süden bis zur Krabbenbucht, wo der Trident in das offene Meer mündet, und erreicht Salzpfann, wo sie ein Handelsschiff entdeckt. Sie sagt dem Kapitän, dass sie an die Mauer wolle, doch der gibt als Zielhafen seine Heimat Braavos an. Daraufhin zeigt ihm Arya die Münze, die ihr einst Jaqen H'ghar gab, und spricht die Worte "Valar morghulis", die der Kapitän mit "Valar dohaeris" erwidert und ihr eine Kabine auf seinem Schiff zuweist, das mit Arya an Bord gen Braavos aufbricht. Auftritte Erste Auftritte * Blatt * Dreiäugiger Rabe (Lebendig) * Ternesio Terys Tode * Shae * Tywin Lennister * Jojen Reet Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Im Buch treffen Sandor Clegane und Arya auch nicht auf Brienne und Podrick. Sandor wird vielmehr bei einem Kampf mit Polliver und dem Kitzler tödlich verwundet. Bei dieser Gelegenheit erhält Arya ihr Schwert Nadel zurück. *Im Buch trifft Tyrion auf seiner Flucht außerdem zunächst auf Varys, der ihm erst den Geheimgang zu den Gemächern seines Vaters zeigt. Alleine wäre er dort schließlich nicht unbemerkt hinein gekommen. *Bei der Befreiung Tyrions durch Jaime sagt dieser zu Tyrion, dass er ihm diese schuldig sei. Danach beichtet Jaime ihm, dass er ihn viele Jahre lang angelogen habe. Die Sache mit Tyrion und seiner ersten Frau Tysha war nämlich entgegen Jaimes bisheriger Aussage doch keine "fingierte Geschichte" mit einer Prostituierten, sondern sowohl der Überfall als auch Tyshas Liebe zu Tyrion waren echt. Erst Tywin kam auf die Idee, Tyrion diese Geschichte vorzusetzen, aus Wut darüber, dass Tyrion einfach eine "Gewöhnliche" geheiratet hatte. Jaime musste seinem Vater Tywin versprechen, Tyrion niemals die Wahrheit zu sagen, und erst jetzt in einer Situation, in der er befürchtet, seinen Bruder niemals wiederzusehen, findet er den Mut, die Wahrheit auszusprechen. Tyrion reagiert darauf gereizt. Er schlägt erst Jaimes Hand weg, dann verletzt er Jaime verbal - er erzählt ihm, er habe Joffrey wirklich umgebracht und Cersei sei ihm untreu gewesen, da sie mit anderen Männern geschlafen habe - und die Brüder trennen sich. In der Serienfassung fehlt dieses Detail, so dass ein anderes Bild von der Figur des Tyrion erzeugt wird. Auch nimmt Tyrion es als Anlass, den Turm der Hand aufzusuchen und seinen Vater zu fragen, wo Tyshas Aufenthaltsort ist und was mit ihr geschehen ist. Tywin sagt, sie sei vom Haushofmeister vermutlich fortgeschickt worden und sei vermutlich dorthin gegangen, "wohin auch immer Huren gehen". Daraufhin erschießt Tyrion seinen Vater. Produktion Besetzung Hauptcharaktere * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister * Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister * Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee * Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister * Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert * Stephen Dillane als Stannis Baratheon * Carice van Houten als Lady Melisandre * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly * Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark * Maisie Williams als Arya Stark * Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane * Rose Leslie als Ygritte * Kristofer Hivju als Tormund * Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth * Conleth Hill als Lord Varys * Sibel Kekilli als Shae Nebencharaktere * Ciarán Hinds als Manke Rayder * Peter Vaughan als Maester Aemon * Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle * Anton Lesser als Qyburn * Ian McElhinney als Barristan Selmy * Struan Rodger als Dreiäugiger Rabe * Thomas Brodie-Sangster als Jojen Reet * Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet * Kristian Nairn als Hodor * Tara Fitzgerald als Selyse Baratheon * Dominic Carter als Janos Slynt * Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm * Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei * Mark Stanley als Grenn * Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett * Josef Altin als Pypar * Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn * Trevor Allan Davies als Fennesz * Brenock O'Connor als Olly * Kerry Ingram als Sharin Baratheon * Octavia Selena Alexandru als Blatt (einem Kind des Waldes) * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Gregor Clegane * Darren Kent als Vater des verbrannten Kindes * Gary Oliver als Ternesio Terys Medien Bilder 410 DieKinder Ternesio Terys Arya Stark(3).jpg 410 Sandor vs Brienne.jpg 410 Drachen werden eingesperrt.png 410 Drachengrube.jpg 410 Skelettwiedergänger.jpg 410 Sandor verletzt.jpg 410 Pycelle Cersei.jpg 410 Jon Scheiterhaufen.jpg 410 Tyrion.jpg 410 Schlacht Schwarze Festung.png 410 Schlacht Schwarze02.png 410DieKinderMondberge1.jpg 410 Melisandre01.jpg 410 DieKinder Ternesio Terys Arya Stark(2).jpg 410 Stannis Davos 01.jpg 410 Manke Jon 01.jpg 410 Daenerys Barristan Grauer Wurm.jpg 410 Sandor vs Brienne 01.jpg 410 Sandor vs Brienne 02.jpg 410 Sandor vs Brienne 03.jpg 410 Arya Sandor 01.jpg 410 Turm der Weißen Schwerter Tisch.jpg 410 DieKinder Arya Östliche Straße.jpg 410 DieKinder Östliche Straße Arya.jpg 410 DieKinder Ternesio Terys Arya Stark.jpg 410 Tyrion 03.jpg 410 Hodor vs. Skelette.jpg 410 Missandei Grauer Wurm.jpg 410 Daenerys 01.jpg 410 Daenerys 02.jpg 410 Daenerys 03.jpg 410 Arya 01.jpg 410 Sandor 01.jpg 410 Meera 01.jpg 410 Bran 01.jpg 410 Jaime-0.jpg 410 DieKinder Tochter des Titanen.jpg 410 Salzpfann2.png 410 Salzpfann.jpg 410 Aufgang der Drachengrube.jpg 410 Tywin Lennister.jpg 410 Manke Rayder.jpg 410 Baratheon Soldaten.jpg 410 Stannis Davos.jpg 410 Manke.jpg 410 Arya Schiff.jpg 410 Bran.jpg 410 Melisandre.jpg 410 Stannis Soldaten.jpg 410 Manke Jon.jpg 410 Nachtwache Totenehrung.jpg 410 Arya.jpg 410 Daenerys.jpg 410 Brienne.jpg 410 Podrick.jpg 410 Arya Sandor.jpg 410 Sandor.jpg 410 Arya Pferd.jpg 410 Qyburn Gregor.jpg 410 Cersei Gregor.jpg 410 Meera.jpg 410 Jojen.jpg 410 Hodor.jpg 410 Fennesz.jpg 410 Bran Stark.png 410 Jaime.jpg Einzelnachweise en:The Children es:Los niños fr:Les Enfants it:I Figli della Foresta ja:シーズン4第10話「世継ぎたち」 pl:Dzieci pt-br:Os Filhos ro:Copiii ru:Дети zh:TV:第四季第十集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4